1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hole saws and more particularly, to a workpiece removal device for a hole saw.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Hole saws are commonly used to cut out annular portions from a workpiece. The workpiece may include wood, drywall, plaster and cylinder blocks. The annular cut out portion may be utilized for piping, electrical conduit or access portals to wiring and control equipment. The hole saw includes a drill bit that penetrates a workpiece to stabilize the hole saw assembly, including a rotary drive tool, as a cutting portion of the hole saw engages the workpiece. The cutting portion ultimately severs a predetermined portion of the workpiece thereby providing an aperture after the cutting portion and the severed portion “stuck” in an internal cavity of the hole saw, is extracted from the workpiece.
The problem with prior art hole saws is that the severed portion inside the hole saw can be difficult to remove. In some instances, a person needs to forcibly pry the severed portion from the hole saw with a screwdriver or similar rigid tool. Whatever the technique utilized to remove the severed portion, an excessive loss of time and money result from the user having to wrestle with the manual removal of the severed portion from the hole saw cavity.
A need exists for a device that can “eject” the severed portion from the hole saw without requiring manual assistance.